


Blood Moon

by AgentLin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO Planet, Gen, Mafia EXO, Multi, Polyamory, Stockholm Syndrome, Vampire EXO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: Sehun's life had always been uneventful and lonely. People never really stuck around, so when he finds himself kidnapped by a beautiful stranger he doesn't know how to feel. Should he be happy that he's wanted by someone or concerned with escaping even if no one would care he was missing. The only other issue was his kidnapper, who clearly wasn't human.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, wake up, closing time.”

Sehun lifted his head up from the bar table, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He hung around that place a lot. He wasn’t drunk, or tipsy, he was actually completely sober and just waking up from a nap. He looked around, the rest of the place empty, tables clean and chairs up, he was the only thing out of place. He scoffed and looked at the bartender with a smile.

“Thanks.”

“No problem, but, you gotta go. Don’t have to go home but you can’t stay here.”

“Ugh, my least favorite place. What time is it?”

“Three in the morning.”

“Cool. Thanks again.”

Sehun put down some money on the table before heading out. It was dark out, and quiet, the only real light coming from the moon above. He pulled out his phone, double checking the time but most of all noticing he had no messages or missed calls. His heart sank but he wasn’t surprised that no one seemed to be worried about him.

He stayed out late practically every night and no one ever seemed to care. He could get kidnapped or murdered and no one would even care. He yawned and stretched, pocketing his phone and starting his dreadful journey home, well campus dorm anyway. He actually shared a room with someone else but they rarely spoke. Anyone he could call a friend was just a past partner from a class project or a contact for all his classes.

Since he had so much free time on his hands it gave him all he needed to be the top student in his classes. He didn’t even have to participate, heck, he could miss a month of classes and still pass with top marks. His lack of friends maybe had to do with the fact he wasn’t good with people, but it also seemed like no one cared enough to try to be his friend.

While walking he decided to cut through an alley, bad idea. One of the doors suddenly opened and some drunk guy was thrown out of the building. That guy crashed against him, knocking him to the ground with a loud thud. The drunk didn’t even notice him, just yelling at the establishment that threw him out before stumbling out to the streets.

Sehun sat up with a groan, the wind had been knocked out of him and he noticed the sting on his face. His cheek had been cut and his lip was busted. He whined and laid back down on the ground, preferring to stay there than to get up. He closed his eyes, taking the moment to think about his own life. What was he even studying for, what was he gonna do with his life, was he even happy.

“Are you lost?”

The voice of a stranger made him open his eyes. A man was leaning over him, looking down at him with a smile.

“No.”

“Need a hand?”

The stranger held his hand down to Sehun. He stared at it for a moment before deciding he probably should get up. The guy was strong and picked him up with ease.

“What’s your name?”

“Sehun?”

He had no idea why he had answered so easily. He didn’t know this guy but he felt somewhat calm around him, he was very beautiful after. He should have thanked him and left but he stayed where he was.

“Did you get in a fight?”

“No, I got knocked down by a drunk.”

“That must sting.”

The guy reached over and touched the cut on his cheek. He flinched but wasn’t bothered by the contact. Although the red flags came up when the guy licked the blood off his fingers. Before he could say anything he found himself pinned against a wall, the strangers head buried in the crook of his neck. He felt a sting on his neck before being overwhelmed by pleasure and letting out a moan.

A hand ran through his hair, pulling his head to the side and further exposing his neck. The edge of his vision started going dark, he wasn’t really sure what was happening. He was dazed when he heard heavy breathing, the stranger who had just assaulted him or something, now licking his neck.

“A sweet aroma and delicious taste. I like it. I’m gonna keep you.”

Sehun felt tired, his head resting in the hand that held him, eyes barely open. The beautiful stranger caressed his cheek, gently giving it a kiss. Sehun felt a hand take his and then he was stumbling behind the man he met in the alley. He had no idea where he was going, and soon he noticed the streets weren’t familiar. That’s probably when he should have tried to get away but he didn’t, not until they came to a car.

“No…”

Sehun managed the strength to pull his hand away, stumbling back a few steps. If he got in that car it would all be over, and the fear was suddenly settling in.

“Hey, easy there. Sh, sh, sh.”

The man cooed and grabbed Sehun’s face. He had tears running down his cheeks, he didn’t want to die, but he didn’t have the strength to run away.

“Please… let me go…”

“It’s gonna be okay, we’re just going home.”

“No!”

His second attempt to escape was as useless as the first. He nearly fell over but was held tightly. The tears on his face were wiped away.

“I said I was keeping you, that’s a promise.”

The stranger pulled him close and attacked his throat again. The familiar sting followed by pleasure overtook him again. His hands had wrapped around the other, clawing at his back, desperate to escape but his only focus was on the pleasure he felt, not wanting it to end. His vision became even darker until he passed out.

♥♥♥♥♥

Sehun rolled over, slowly opening his eyes. Wherever he was, he was rather comfortable, finding himself curled up on a mattress on the floor, wrapped in warm blankets. Although the pain in his neck soon crept up and the memories of before slowly came back as well. He snapped awake when he realized what had happened to him. He sat up, the movement making his dizzy. He took in his surroundings, bed on the floor in the corner, across from him a small table with snacks and drinks. There were two doors, one open revealing the bathroom and the other close, most likely the way out.

There were no windows, and the place was pretty small. The only light came from the one bulb hanging above him. His stomach growled and he remembered he hadn’t eaten in hours, plus however long he had been out. He scrambled over to the little table, eating snacks, not carrying too much if he liked it or not. When he heard the door unlock he scrambled back to the bed, shrinking in the corner.

The man from before entered with a food tray, a delicious scent filling the room. His stomach growled again and he hated it for betraying him. The man laughed and put the tray down, revealing some soup. He grabbed the table and placed the food tray on it, sitting down.

“Come on now, eat, you must be hungry.”

Sehun didn’t say anything, he just stayed where he was, ignoring his own hunger pains. The snacks he felt he could somewhat trust, but the soup, he had no idea what was put in it.

“You need your strength, if you don’t eat you’re going to get sick.”

“Where am I?”

He struggled to say the words, but he figured he should at least try to get answers. His heart sank when he got a response.

“Home.”

This guy was crazy, whoever he was. This wasn’t home, this was kidnapping and now he was being held prisoner by this psycho. Things were calm right now but he had no idea what was going to happen to him.

“Oh, I get it, you must be shy. I’ll leave you to eat then and come by later.”

The man stood, making his way out. He stopped for a moment and glanced back at Sehun with another one of his killer smiles.

“I’m Chanyeol by the way.”

The door closed and locked. Sehun stayed put, despite how good the soup smelled he wouldn’t have a bite. He ate whatever was left of the snacks he had, it wasn’t enough but it would do. He examined the room he was in, the door was locked tight and he didn’t think he could actually break it. If he wasn’t trapped the room it might have actually been comfy.

There was no clock and he didn’t have his phone or wallet. He had no sense of time in there, but it had been a while since the soup went cold, the delicious aroma dying. His stomach kept growling but he wasn’t going to give in. It felt like hours, probably was, when the door opened again, Chanyeol stepping in.

“Hi, how was-”

The boy stopped when he noticed the soup on the table, completely untouched. He frowned, Sehun back in his corner, staring at the floor. His stomach growled again and he swore under his breath.

“Someone’s clearly hungry, do they need to be force fed?”

Chanyeol moved the table over closer to Sehun and grabbed the spoon. He mixed around the contents of the soup, Sehun noticing steam slowly rising from the bowl. Chanyeol lifted up the spoon and held it to Sehun.

“Come on, eat.”

Sehun was not about to be treated like a child. He slapped the spoon away from him, hearing it clatter to the floor. Chanyeol stared at the spoon for a while before his gaze returned to the bowl.

“I really didn’t want this to go to waste, but you clearly won’t eat it.”

Chanyeol grabbed the spoon and put it on the tray. He grabbed the bowl and without hesitation poured out its contents onto Sehun. Sehun yelled, the soup scorching hot. He had cornered himself and his flailing only caused him to smack his hands against the walls. He couldn’t believe what Chanyeol had just done. He moved hair out of his face looking up at Chanyeol.

“You didn’t want to eat it.”

Chanyeol put the bowl back down and took the tray, leaving without another word. Sehun soon remembered he didn’t have access to a shower and was now covered in soup. It stung and once he was alone when to the bathroom to wash off what he could. At least he didn’t smell bad, for now at least.

He took his shirt off, doing his best to clean it and leaving it to dry. He wrapped up in the part of the blanet that wasn’t soaked in soup, not wanting to be exposed in cause Chanyeol came back. If anything he had learned something, Chanyeol wasn’t going to baby him the whole time, having hot soup poured on him was probably the least damaging thing that would be done to him if he didn’t behave.


	2. Chapter 2

With no sense of time Sehun felt like he was going crazy. Even with dry clothes there was a lingering scent of soup which only kept his hunger pains alive. He was really tired, figuring that getting some sleep would be to his benefit, he couldn’t feel hungry if he was unconscious. He wasn’t sure for how long he slept, since when he woke up nothing had changed.

The second he sat up his stomach cried out again. He looked at the wrappers from the snacks, seeing if maybe he had missed something but there was nothing left to eat. For some reason he tried opening the door again but it was still locked. He looked around the bathroom to see if he could find anything to use as a weapon but there was nothing useful. When he looked at his reflection he could see just how pale he was.

Despite sleeping he still felt tired, his lack of energy not helping him figure out an escape plan. He rubbed his neck and groaned, finally noticing the two marks on his neck. They seemed to be healing but still rather fresh. He vaguely remembered being attacked by Chanyeol, but was this his injury. He looked closer, making them out to be some kind of bite mark.

“What the…”

His injury didn’t make sense, well it did in one context, but come on, vampires weren’t real. It was probably some kinda needle or he was stabbed with a weird knife. He gently touched the marks, suddenly remembering how he felt when he was attacked, it didn’t hurt, it actually felt good, really good. He shook his head, laughing at his own stupidity, maybe he had been drunk that night.

He suddenly heard the door being unlocked and he rushed over to his corner. He felt dizzy over the fast movement, suddenly wanting to throw up, not like there would be anything but bile anyway. When the door opened another delicious smell engulfed the room and Sehun couldn’t help but whimper.

“Do you even move?” Chanyeol asked, but got no response. “So, are you gonna eat this time or should I just dump the food and leave?”

“No!”

Sehun felt pathetic but he was starving, he wanted to eat. His hasty response brought a smile to the others lips. Chanyeol pulled up the table close to Sehun and put down the tray.

“Alright then, eat.”

Sehun stared at the food, then up at Chanyeol. 

“If you’re concerned over me drugging the food I assure you I didn’t. I wouldn’t taint you like that.”

He didn’t know if he could believe those words but he was hungry. He swallowed his own pride and moved up, starting to eat. The first bit of food in his mouth tasted like heaven and he dug in without remorse. Chanyeol chuckled, petting the other boys head as he ate.

“Do you want seconds?”

Sehun nodded shyly, the food was good and he was still pretty hungry. Whatever dignity he had he head thrown out the window by now. Chanyeol took the empty bowl and left, telling Sehun to drink his juice. He never really like cranberry but it seemed to be his only option. When Chanyeol returned he couldn’t help but perk up.

“While you eat I’ll get you some new sheets okay.”

This time Sehun had the luxury of eating alone. He really shouldn’t be happy but it had been so long since he had a home cooked meal, and it was really good. When he finished the second bowl he took a moment to see how he felt, he felt fine, so the food hadn’t been poisoned in any way.

When Chanyeol returned he scurried to his corner, only moving when he was asked to so the sheets could be replaced. Chanyeol stood over him, Sehun staring at the floor, hating how small the space was. His hair was played with for a bit before his chin was grabbed, forcing him to look at Chanyeol.

“You smell like soup, how about a bath?”

Sehun didn’t answer, he knew he wouldn’t have a say in the matter. Chanyeol blindfolded him and took him out of the room. He wasn’t sure why, he expected the outside to look like some dungeon, that didn’t stop him from trying to peek and look around, he saw nothing though. They went down a hall then took a right, going into a room, and then another. When the blindfold was removed he found himself in a rather luxurious bathroom.

The tub could clearly hold at least two people, and it suddenly hit him he was probably gonna bathe with the psycho. Although what hit him first was the fact the he was going to be naked in front of a stranger in a moment. While he had his panic Chanyeol warmed up the water.

“Come on now, bath is ready.”

“Um…”

“Just you, I won’t be joining you this time. Come on.”

Chanyeol grabbed Sehun’s shirt starting to tug it off. Sehun pulled away, not wanting to be touched.

“I can clean myself up.”

“I’m not gonna leave you to do something silly like drown yourself. So strip.”

Sehun swallowed nervously, there was no winning in that situation but he still didn’t wanna get naked in front of the other. He really should have cause Chanyeol was quick to get frustrated. Although instead of trying to get Sehun’s clothes off again he merely threw the boy into the tub and kept him under for a while.

Sehun didn’t register what had happened until he found himself struggling to breath. Chanyeol held him down with ease, the boy uselessly trying to push his way to the surface. It wasn’t until he could tell that Sehun was getting weaker did he let him up. Sehun quickly took in air and climbed out of the tub, curling up on the floor.

“So, are we going to nicely take a bath now?”

“Yes…”

Sehun sat up, taking off his soaked shirt and following with the rest until he stood naked before the other.

“Good boy.”

Chanyeol took his hand and got him into the tub, having him sit while he grabbed the essentials. Sehun was quiet, still shaking over his near death experience, while Chanyeol cleaned him up. The other seemed very happy to be taking care of him, as if he was some kind of pet.

“How’s school?”

“Hm?”

“I have your wallet remember, found your school ID. What are you studying?”

Sehun didn’t answer, it’s not that he was trying to be a nuisance but even he didn’t really know the answer. He should have lied, maybe it would have saved him from the unpleasant look he was getting. Before anything else happened he heard someone else call out Chanyeol’s name. Chanyeol sighed, but got up.  


“I’ll be right back, stay.”

Chanyeol left the room. Sehun didn’t know how to feel. There was clearly someone else there. He didn’t know if they were just like him, a victim, or not, or if they even knew he was being held captive. He looked around for a towel and got out of the tub, he didn’t want to stay there. If there were other people around maybe he could get help.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. He was surprised by the room he entered, clearly a bedroom, most likely Chanyeol’s and the bed was far to big for one person. He figured the person who kidnapped him was some lowlife, but then again the bathtub and room screamed money, and a lot of it. It made him more confused as to why a person who could clearly have anything would kidnap someone. If he dwelled on it longer he knew he wouldn’t like the answer.

He forced himself to focus on escaping and headed for the door when he noticed the phone on the nightstand. He scrambled for it but stopped when he held it, who would he even call. He didn’t really have friends, and anyone else he could call barely knew him, what would he say anyway. That he was kidnapped, they’d take it as a joke and hang up.

The police were also out of the question, he had no idea where he was, and there was also the chance they wouldn’t believe him and think it was some kind of prank. He was on his own, so he had to find a way out without help. When he put the phone down he felt a nice breeze hit him. He noticed the wall on the other side was covered by curtains, and clearly a window was open, perhaps a way out.

He thought that maybe he had been locked up in someone’s basement, that they had some nice house in some rich secluded neighborhood, he was very wrong. When he pulled back the curtain he could see a city skyline. He was in some building, and he was many stories above ground, windows were no longer an exit strategy.

“Nice view right?”

Sehun yelled when he felt another voice whisper in his ear. He turned around Chanyeol inches from him, somehow having snuck up on the boy. He was pinned against the window, trying to make himself as small as possible.

“I thought I told you to stay put, care to explain?”

“I… I was…looking for some clothes.”

“Is that really the excuse you’re going to give?”

“Um…”

Chanyeol sighed and further pulled open the curtains. He flipped Sehun around so he could look out at the city. Sehun was nervous, his own reflection reminding him he was only wearing a towel.

“Do you like it? My city?”

Sehun tried to push the other off him to no avail, it merely got him pressed against the glass. Chanyeol gently stroked his cheek.

“You don’t look so pale anymore. You’re getting your strength back, that’s good.” Chanyeol noticed the marks on Sehun’s neck. “Huh, I guess I didn’t fix that.”

Sehun was practically holding his breath, not sure what was going to happen next. He was in trouble, that was a given going by his situation.

“Who are you?”

“Chanyeol, I already gave you my name. And you can stop denying the obvious sweetheart.”

“What?”

“You know what.”

Chanyeol kissed the boys neck, looking into the boys eyes through the reflection, making sure he was watching before exposing his fangs and biting into his tender flesh. Sehun gasped when he saw Chanyeol’s sharp teeth, there was no denying it anymore. Before he could try to push the other away he felt that pleasure from before, unable to resist and giving in. He couldn’t help but watch his own reflection.

He clearly seemed happy even though he probably shouldn’t have been, it wasn’t his fault though. Despite the pleasure his mind was still trying to wrap around the fact that vampires were real and he was being imprisoned by one. Chanyeol pulled away, his lips bloody, and kissed Sehun’s cheek.

“Such a good boy aren’t we?”

Sehun couldn’t think, he couldn’t even register the words being whispered to him, he merely let out a whine when Chanyeol moved away.

“Patience, we can more fun when you get your strength back.”

Chanyeol let go of Sehun and let him fall to the floor, licking the blood off his lips while he stared out at the city.

“Probably shouldn’t have done that, but you have such a sweet taste.”

Sehun curled up on the floor, his head spinning. He was feeling sick, but really didn’t want to throw up the food he had. He laid on his back after a moment, the room spinning, his hand reached over to his neck, pulling away with blood on it. Chanyeol noticed his actions.

“Shouldn’t let that go to was-” Chanyeol chuckled. “Do you want help with that?”

Sehun had no idea what the other boy was talking about, that is until he felt a hand over his crotch, realizing he had a minor hard on. That seemed to perk him up, and he tried to move away but Chanyeol held his towel, if he tried to move he’d end up properly exposed.

“Please… let go…”

“Let go? Well you did say please and as much fun as it would be to play with you and have you make pretty noises, it’s not good for you right now, low blood and all that.”

Hearing that relieved Sehun, he didn’t want to be violated in that way. Chanyeol helped him up and sat him down on the bed, drying off his hair first, then helping him slip into a fresh shirt. It strangely fit well, but Sehun didn’t linger on that much. Chanyeol was nice enough to let Sehun finish dressing himself, handing him a glass of red liquid when he finished.

“Drink this, you’ll feel better.”

“What is it?”

“Drink it or I’ll force it down your throat.”

Sehun took it and swallowed it as quickly as possible. It was warm and tasted pretty weird but he didn’t question it. The smell hit him moments after and he realized what he just had. He felt like throwing up but Chanyeol grabbed him, putting his hand over the boys mouth.

“If you throw up you’re going to ruin my floor, besides, you’ll get used to the taste, crave it in fact.”

He took some deep breaths, only being let go when he was calm. Chanyeol blindfolded him, and gagged him this time around. Sehun might have screamed for help if he could, but the other was two steps ahead of his escape plans. When he got his sight back he wasn’t surprised to find himself back in his little room.

“Get some sleep, and don’t throw up, I’ll know if you do. Besides, you don’t want to lose that food now do you?”

Chanyeol playfully patted his belly before kissing his forehead and leaving the room. Sehun laid back on his bed, his new reality finally settling in. His hopes of escaping were slipping away as he processed everything. He wasn’t happy where he was, but it’s not like he was any better off back at school. He whimpered, not sure of anything anymore, the only thing he did know was that he was tired and sleeping might help him figure something out.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sehun woke up he saw the table in front of him with food and snacks. He sat up, confused, he didn’t hear the door open, which he should have, it was rather loud. The food was meant to be eaten cold, so it could have been there for minutes or hours. He also noticed the snacks along with the toothbrush, toothpaste and floss.

He grabbed the note that was also present. It was from Chanyeol, telling him he wouldn’t be visiting for a long while, so he should pace himself with the snacks and there were some cards and other trinkets to entertain himself with. The other things were for his hygiene, something he should take care of. Sehun looked at the door, curious as to what time it was, and what Chanyeol was doing that apparently would prevent him from visiting.

He ate, food was good as always, rather strange for a captive to be treated that well. He tossed around a rubber ball he was given, wondering if this was going to be the new norm for him. Actually he wondered if anyone knew he was missing, or cared. He looked up at the ceiling, the light shining down on him, he wondered if he’d ever get to feel the sun on his skin again. When he heard the door knob turn he perked up.

“Chanyeol?”

The door didn’t open though, the knob just kept turning. He heard voices, then slowly crawled towards the door. He pressed his ear against the door, listening. The voices were hushed, but slowly he made out what they were saying, and that there were only two of them on the other side of the door.

“Are you sure this is the right door?”

“Yeah, and of course it’s locked. Chanyeol must have taken the key with him.”

“Do you really think someone is in there?”

“Yeah, the other day I tasted something new on his lips. And you know Chanyeol, he doesn’t just drink from anyone.”

“You think he finally found someone?”

“Maybe, but why is he hiding them?”

“No idea, but when the hyungs find out, shouldn’t we tell them?”

“Probably but we don’t know for sure.”

“You think maybe their listening to us? Or maybe asleep?”

“No idea.”

“Baekhyun! Jongdae!”

A third voice joined the conversation, more like interrupted it. At least now Sehun knew there was a minimum of four people in the house, and it seemed like he was being hidden. It gave him a bit of hope, the others would probably help him. Before he got a chance to scream for help he heard footsteps run off. He hit the door in frustration, biting his lip from the pain.

He stayed slumped against the door for a while before retreating into his corner, back to playing with the rubber ball. He had some snacks, not super filling but kept his hunger at bay. Boredom was quick to take over, the games only doing so much. That boredom eventually lead to him reaching up to his neck, he expected to gently poke at puncture wounds but his skin was smooth. He ran to the bathroom to get a better look.

There was no injury, his neck was fine, smooth as always. He didn’t understand, just the other day Chanyeol had dug his fangs into him and now there wasn’t a trace. Was he going crazy, maybe he was just hallucinating everything, maybe the food was tainted and he was being an idiot. The thoughts made him sick and he was quick to throw up his stomach contents.

When he saw the red mixed in with his puke he screamed and fell back. Did he really drink blood the other night, with his other thoughts he figured maybe that wasn’t real either. He curled up in bed, wanting to sleep to help the time pass. Luckily it did, he woke up again when someone was shaking him. 

“Chanyeol?”

“Wow you really are pretty.”

“Hm?”

Sehun was trying to focus, the blur of a person he could see was clearly not Chanyeol. The door was wide open, his mind immediately making him aware he had a chance to escape. He would have if he wasn’t suddenly bitten. The other person in the room had decided to pull down his shirt and bite into the crook of his neck, except it was different. He didn’t feel any pleasure, in fact it hurt like hell, it felt like he was being stabbed by a bunch of little knives.

When the shock of the pain subsided he focused on his attacker, managing the strength to shove them off. Might have been a mistake considering he was met with another wave of pain as the fangs ripped into hima bit more. He grabbed his injury, feeling the blood on his hand.

“You taste really good.”

“What?”

Sehun stared at the other boy, his face covered in blood, licking his lips. He glanced at the door again, seeing the lock had been picked. He didn’t care anymore, he needed to get out before he was attacked again. He scrambled to his feet and bolted out the door. He remembered which way Chanyeol’s room had been so surely going the opposite direction would lead him to safety.

He ran down the hall and found himself stumbling into what seemed like the living room. He might have kept running if he wasn’t being stared at by three others. Nobody spoke, the only sound coming from his heavy breathing. He heard footsteps approaching from behind and he knew who that was, he looked back and he was right.

“Stay away from me!”

“What is going on! I smell blood.”

Another voice drew Sehun’s attention and he saw a new face entered the room. They seemed perplexed by his presence, their gaze then to the boy behind him, face covered in blood. The man crossed his arms.

“Baekhyun, what is this?”

“Don’t look at me! He was locked up in Chanyeol’s spare room!”

“Wait Chanyeol brought him?” Another boy asked. “Since when?”

“I don’t know, a few days ago.”

“Enough!” 

The other one, the one who seemed to be in charge approached Sehun. He backed up, scared about being touched by anyone.

“Easy, I’m not going to hurt you. What’s your name?”

“Se… Sehun…”

“I’m Junmyeon, is it true that Chanyeol brought you here?”

“Yes… please just let me leave. I won’t… I won’t tell anyone about this, please.”

“I trust you won’t, but we can’t just let you go.”

“I don’t know where I am, I don’t know you, I can easily forget names and faces. Please just let me go.”

“Sehun, I need you to calm down okay. I…” Junmyeon caught a whiff of Sehun’s scent. “You’re still human?”

That didn’t help Sehun relax, it made it worse, everyone else also intrigued by that revelation. The others had also slowly started to approach him, as if trying to corner a scared animal. If he kept trying to beg things would get worse, so he decided to make a run for it.

His plan failed due to him forgetting a rather important vampire myth that was just proven true, they were fast. In the blink of an eye Sehun was pinned against Junmyeon’s chest, unable to move.

“I’m impressed you would try that, but you can’t go just yet.”

Sehun was forced to sit on the couch, deciding he’d stop trying to run before he irritated one of them. Junmyeon moved away his bloody hand, looking at his injury, glaring at Baekhyun for a second.

“Jongin, get me some wipes to clean him up. And Baekhyun, start explaining yourself.”

“I tasted something new on Chanyeol the other day, and he kept cooking, but it wasn’t for any of us. Then one day I saw him walking out of his spare room and locking the door. I figured he was hiding something.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I wasn’t sure what was going on and didn’t wanna accuse Chanyeol of anything.”

“So when you broke into his room and saw a human you didn’t think to come get me?”

“Well I-”

“Wanted a taste first?”

“I’m sorry… but don’t just be mad at me! I told Jongdae my theory and he didn’t tell you either!”

“Ah, why’d you involve me!” Jongdae shouted.

“Stop it, out of you two Chanyeol’s the one in trouble.”

Jongin came back with the wipes, Junmyeon starting to clean up Sehun’s injury. Throughout all of this Sehun was quiet, he was afraid to speak, but he was quite grateful that they were being kind to him. The only noise he made was his stomach growling. He had thrown up most of his food for the day. His stomach made the other laugh.

“Has Chanyeol not been feeding you properly?” Junmyeon ruffled the boys hair. “Kyungsoo can you make him something?”

“Sure.”

The other boy on the couch got up and disappeared to wherever the kitchen was. His neck still hurt but at least he wasn’t covered in blood. Junmyeon then had Baekhyun sit next to him, cleaning the blood off his face. When he was brought food he hesitated to eat it.

“It’s not poisoned.” Junmyeon assured.

“I wouldn’t ruin the food like that.” Kyungsoo added.

“Thank… thank you.”

♥♥♥♥♥

After eating Sehun explained what had happened to him and how he ended up in their house. No one seemed mad, or concerned that he had been kidnapped, which didn’t make his chances of being let go any good. He heard a door open in the distance, other voices talking, he recognized Chanyeol’s immediately. Three others walked into the living room, all stopping when they saw a new face. Chanyeol suddenly lost a lot of color.

“Who’s that?” One of the others asked.

“I don’t know.” Junmyeon mocked. “Care to introduce us Chanyeol?”

The other two crossed their arms and looked at Chanyeol. He let out a laugh, but clearly no one else found the situation funny. He cut himself off swiftly, looking at Sehun nervously.

“I can explain.”


	4. Chapter 4

“You kidnapped a human!”

Minseok slapped the back of Chanyeol’s head, having been pacing around while everyone was seated and talking. Chanyeol grabbed his head, rubbing the aching part. 

“No one saw.” Chanyeol whined. “It was the middle of the night.”

“As if that changes anything.” Yixing added.

“Alright, I’ve had enough of you.” Minseok kneeled down in front of Sehun. “Hi, Sehun, right? Can you please tell me what happened? How did you meet Chanyeol?”

“I… I was laying on the ground and he… he helped me up. He seemed nice… then he tasted some of my blood and… and attacked me… bit me… then he said that he was going to keep me and took me to his car… I tried to get away but… but I couldn’t and he… he knocked me out… then I woke up in his spare room…”

“I see, you poor thing.”

“Can I… can I go now? I won’t tell anyone.” Sehun laughed nervously. “Not like they’d believe me you know.”

Minseok smiled at the boy, gently caressing his cheek then stood up and glared at Chanyeol. The boy refused to look at the older one, either in defiance or fear.

“Chanyeol, everyone here wants to be here, except him, so let him go.”

“What? No!” Chanyeol stood. “He’s mine!”

“And he’s still human! Why is that?”

“I figured it’d be easier to domesticate him as one.”

“Instead of relying on the sire bond?”

“He’d be more of a hassle that way.”

The older glared up at the younger, both refusing to step down. Sehun did not like the conversation happening around him, he clearly had no say in any of it, and his fate was in Chanyeol’s hand. He started feeling cold, instinctively curling up. Then he noticed patches of ice growing on his clothes. Junmyeon who was next to him quickly noticed too.

“Minseok!”

Chanyeol noticed the other freezing up and rushed over trying to warm him up, but the ice was growing too fast. He growled when the ice appeared on Sehun’s face.

“Minseok stop!”

The ice melted away and Chanyeol pulled Sehun into a hug to warm him up, his hands glowing a soft orange. His eyes glaring at the older one who had caused this. Minseok merely uncrossed his arms.

“At least I know you care about the boy. It doesn’t change the fact that you kidnapped him. If trouble comes up because of his absence in society you’re responsible for dealing with it.”

“Obviously.”

“Without company resources.”

“Mins-”

“Or you can just let him go.”

“Fine.” Chanyeol spat. “I’ll deal with him on my own.”

“Good, and no locking him up in your spare room, he’s not an animal.” Minseok’s phone rang and he checked the message. “I need to go back to the office, Jongdae let’s go.”

“Coming.”

The two left, the others remaining quiet for a while. It was clearly awkward, casually glancing at Chanyeol and Sehun. No one was sure what to do.

“Have you eaten yet?” Yixing asked.

“Yes.” Jongin said. “Kyungsoo made some food earlier.”

“Okay good, well, I’m going to bed, Baekhyun.”

“Coming!”

“We should all go to sleep.” Junmyeon added. “It’s pretty late.”

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo agreed. “See you in the morning.”

The others got up and left, Chanyeol sticking around for a moment longer before carrying Sehun to his room. Of course he wasn’t gonna put him in the spare room again, but he didn’t want him to be able to wander the house. He convinced him to dress into something more comfortable for bed, then chained his leg to the bedpost.

“Really?”

“I don’t want you wandering around the house at night. Unless you want Baekhyun to bite you again.”

“No!” Sehun’s hand hovered over his injury. “Why… why did it hurt?”

“What?”

“When you… bite me… it feels good but… when he did it, it hurt like hell.”

“Baekhyun’s fangs aren’t meant for humans.”

“But isn’t he… a vampire… like you?”

“No he’s… somewhere in between. It’ll make sense later. You should go to sleep.”

“I’m not tired…”

“Right, freezing up is never good.” Chanyeol wrapped a blanket around him. “You can come to bed when you’re ready.”

“How… how did that happen? I got really… cold all of a sudden.”

“Alright twenty questions, how about we have this discussion tomorrow?”

Chanyeol ruffled the other boys hair and then laid in bed, slowly falling asleep. Sehun moved to sit on the floor, leaning against the bed, staring up at the night sky through the window. He then looked at the chain on his leg, he may not be locked up in a room anymore but he was still a prisoner. They weren’t gonna let him go, the way the conversation went in the living room, even if they understood that he wanted to leave Chanyeol had the final say on what would become of his life.

He couldn’t help but shed a few silent tears, hiding under the blanket. He didn’t know how long he stayed on the floor but he eventually caved and crawled into bed with Chanyeol, trying to make as little noise as possible. When he got comfortable he yelled a bit, Chanyeol unconsciously pulling him close. He didn’t move at first but slowly allowed himself to get comfortable and fall asleep. 

♥♥♥♥♥

“Wake up!”

Sehun woke up as another voice was yelling at him. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the other side of the bed empty. He then focused on the person who had come into the room, Baekhyun.

“No!”

He yelled and fell off the bed, scrambling away from the other as far as the chain would let him.

“Stay away from me!”

“I’m not gonna hurt you okay, I’m sorry about that.”

“What… what do you want?”

“Well, I was gonna say come down for breakfast but Chanyeol chained you to the bed so… I’ll go bring you something.”

“No need.” Yix came into the room. “I figured Chanyeol would do this so I nicked his key.”

“Awesome.”

Sehun shook his head, not wanting the other near him, but he was told that he’d be fine. The older unlocked the chain and helped Sehun up on his feet.

“Come on, breakfast is waiting.”

The two left but Sehun stuck around, still weary of the whole situation. His stomach growled when he caught a whiff of the food. If he still wanted to escape he needed to keep his strength up. He didn’t really know the layout of the house but he followed the smell of the food. When he came into the kitchen he was greeted by Kyungsoo.

“Straight for the food huh? Come on, you should eat at the table.”

The boy led him into the dinning room with the others, except they weren’t all present. Chanyeol was missing again, along with Minseok, and Junmyeon this time. He took one of the empty seats. The food was served and he could grab what he wanted but he was a little nervous to do so.

“Sehun right?” Jongdae asked. “How long have you been here anyway?”

“Dude!” Jongin hissed. “What kinda question is that?”

“I’m trying to lighten the mood.”

“Chanyeol had him locked up remember.”

“And?”

“Can you guys address him properly.” Yix said. “He’ll be sticking around.”

“Why won’t you let me go?” Sehun suddenly asked.

The table went quiet, except for Kyungsoo who kept eating without issue. The other three looked at Yix, it seemed like he was the one in charge for the day.

“Because Chanyeol-”

“He’s not here right now, and as far as I know he won’t be until tonight. That’s plenty of time for me to go home.”

“Sehun, we can’t-”

“I don’t want to be here! I made that clear last night, he kidnapped me and you’re all acting like it’s no big deal.”

“Chanyeol chose you and we have to respect that.”

“Respect what? He chose me for what? He’s gonna kill me!”

“He would never do that.” Yix took a moment. “Eat your breakfast and then we can talk. I’m sure you have a lot of questions.”

“I do, so how about we talk now and then maybe I’ll eat.”

Yix sighed. “Come on then, the rest of you stay and eat.”

Sehun got up and followed the other. They ended up in the living room, although Yix stared out the window at the city around them. It was clear he was just waiting for a question so Sehun just started.

“Are you a vampire?”

“Yes.”

“Are you all vampires?”

“No, only Chanyeol, Junmyeon, Minseok, and I are vampires.”

“Am I gonna… become-”

“No, no you won’t.”

“So then what about the others? Baekhyun bit me and-”

“It hurt, unlike Chanyeol’s bite.”

“Yeah… what is he? If he’s not a vampire.”

“Something in between, in our world we call them miinus.”

“Miinus?”

“This is gonna sound insulting, sorry, but it’s what you would call a pet.”

“A pet! The others are your pets? Why? Aren’t vampires immortal?”

“In a sense yes.”

“So you just collect us then, like dogs, and keep us as pets till we die?”

“Not exactly.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“If Baekhyun was really human he wouldn’t have bit you would he?”

“I…”

“Miinus aren’t human and they aren’t vampires, but they have fangs.”

“Why?”

“So they can feed on their sire. Vampires, we got thick skin, so our little pets need to be able to pierce it, and their fangs can. Our blood helps them heal after being fed on.”

“Your blood… Chanyeol gave me some of his but-”

“Vampire blood can heal minor human injuries, mainly the puncture wounds we leave behind.”

“Oh… so… is that what Chanyeol… is gonna turn me into?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. You think he would have done it by now, but then again, he doesn’t seem like the type to force it on you.”

“Wait so… it’s a choice?”

“The others were given a choice, well, it was that or death. Some vampires just take humans and make them miinus.”

“I-” Sehun’s stomach growled again.

“You need to eat, come on, you can bother us with more questions later.”

Sehun wanted to object, there was still a lot he wanted to ask about but he did need time to process everything he had just been told. When they got back to the diner table the others looked over but didn’t say anything. He wasn’t up to conversation but he ate, thanking Kyungsoo for the food. Despite his questions he kept quiet the rest of the day, retreating to Chanyeol’s room. Thankfully no one bothered him, just brought him some food.

♥♥♥♥♥

“Look who was a good boy.”

Chanyeol got home late, as expected. He had been told that Sehun was unchained, but still surprised to find him in his room. Sehun was sitting by the window looking out at the night sky. Chanyeol moved over the empty food tray.

“Glad you ate, Kyungsoo’s cooking is amazing.”

He pet the other’s head. Sehun flinched a bit, still not happy with his kidnapper, but eventually just let him do whatever.

“Yixing tells me you two had a talk, learned a lot huh?” Sehun didn’t answer. “Well, you look good and healthy, and I’m quite hungry so…”

“Wait-”

Sehun was suddenly pulled back into Chanyeol’s arms. He squirmed, reaching behind him only to get bit near where Baekhyun had left his mark. The euphoric feeling quickly took over and he relaxed in the others embrace. His blurry vision focused on the outside. When Chanyeol had his fill he gave the boy a bloody kiss on the cheek.

“Tasty. You know you should socialize more with the others.”

Chanyeol moved a bit so he could sit comfortably and have Sehun wrapped in his arms in front of him. He licked his lip and had Sehun leaning back against him, gently caressing him.

“Wish the moon was out tonight, I’d look really pretty. Blood almost looks black in the moonlight, kinda creepy.” He chuckled.

“I… I don’t… I don’t wanna be… your pet.”

“Hm? Oh right, Yix told you about that stuff.”

“I… I wanna go home…”

“Why? No one cares, you know. Your phone hasn’t gone off once in the last few days. No messages or missed calls. You must have been so lonely…”

“Shut… up…”

“You don’t have to be alone anymore. You got me and all the others in the house, we’ll be your family.”

Sehun didn’t answer, deciding to be quiet. It hurt to hear that, no one seemed to notice he was gone. Minseok also said that if any trouble came from his disappearance Chanyeol was to deal with it. He was probably about to start sobbing if Chanyeol hadn’t bit him again. After that he had no idea how he ended up in bed with Chanyeol, but he cuddled up against the older to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Even though Chanyeol told him to be more social, he didn’t want to be. He still had his plans to escape, so it was better not to get attached to anyone. Of course he knew he couldn’t just stay in his room, it would be too suffocating. For the most part he was left alone as well, and things were rather calm, except for when Chanyeol was around.

On one occasion, Sehun walked into the living room to see Chanyeol pinning Baekhyun on the couch, feeding from him. He hated the slight pang of jealousy he felt. He wasn’t the only one in the house for Chanyeol to feed off of, but Baekhyun’s happy little noises did not make him feel any better. He was still standing there when Chanyeol had gotten up, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Well, aren’t you being a little pervert.”

“I-”

“You want me to bite you?”

Chanyeol pulled Sehun close, his fangs gently running along the other’s neck. Sehun whined, gently leaning into the touch. He definitely wanted it, tilting his head to the side, but he snapped himself out of his daze, pushing Chanyeol away.

“Don’t touch me.”

“Come on, you know you want it.”

“No!”

“Fine.” Chanyeol chuckled, kissing his cheek. “Next time then.”

Sehun got shivers from the kiss, watching as Chanyeol went back to the couch. Baekhyun was half conscious, happily blissed out. Chanyeol pressed his wrist to the boys mouth, Baek quick to register its presence and bite. It brought a smile to the vamps lips, pulling the other close. After a moment Baek pulled Chanyeol down on the couch, straddling his lap and biting into his neck. The other let out a soft moan, cradling Baek’s head, smirk on his face as he looked at Sehun.

“You sure you don’t want-”

Sehun ran to the kitchen before Chanyeol could finish, disgusted with himself for having stayed and watched all that. He really shouldn’t care what Chanyeol does and who he bites, he had his own life to worry about. Once he was calm he looked around the kitchen, remembering he originally had been looking for a snack.

He looked through the cabinets, finding something to chew on, then cautiously peeking out into the living room. The two from before were gone, which was a relief, and he made his way back to the room. At least he was going but he heard voices, knowing where the two boys had gone. Instead he went to the dining room, eating in silence.

“Why are you alone?” Jongin took a seat at the table. “I don’t see you around much? Do you not like us?”

“You kidnapped me.”

“That was Chanyeol, not me, we miinus’ don’t really leave the house.”

“Yixing… he told me… you and the others… chose to become… pets, that it was that or death.”

“Not necessarily death, well, not for me and Kyungsoo anyway.”

“You were close? Before all this?”

“We met each other on the streets, did our best to take care of each other. It was tough, we somehow got by, but it wasn’t going to last, I got sick, and Kyungsoo got arrested for trying to steal medicine. I thought I was going to die alone, and then Junmyeon found me. He said he could help me, give me a better life, didn’t think too much of it, I agreed as long as the same offer would be given to my friend.”

“So… what happened?”

“It’s hard to describe, but I felt stronger, I wasn’t sick anymore. I needed a few days to settle, then we got Kyungsoo. Junmyeon talked to him about what he did for me, he seemed a bit hesitant too, but knowing that I’d already done it, and that I looked better, he agreed. After that he introduced us to Minseok, Yixing, and Jongdae, we became a nice family.”

“How did… how did the others get turned?”

“Um… if I’m remembering it correctly, Minseok found Jongdae in an asylum, he saw the boy get dragged off, thrown away by his family, must have seen something in him. As for Baekhyun, Yixing found him half dead in a garden, you can say for him it was life or death, but we all did chose in the end.”

“Okay, but what about the others? How did they become a vampire?”

“No idea. We don’t really talk about these things, you could ask Minseok, he’s the oldest among all of us, made our little family.”

“I see… he’s never around though.”

“He also has a lot to do, so he doesn’t have babysitting duty.” Jongin laughed. “Don’t be such a downer, let’s go play games or something, you can’t be alone forever.”

“Fine, but one more question.”

“What?”

“Aren’t you… aren’t you scared of dying?”

“Dying?”

“You can’t kill vampires but you’re not one.”

“Who said you can’t kill a vampire?”

“Wait you can? How?”

“No idea. Minseok just told me that nothing’s truly immortal, a vampire can die, and so can a miinu, it’s just not easy.”

“How… how old are you?”

“How old do you think I am?”

“Like… twenty.” 

Jongin broke out laughing. “Oh hell no, I’m way older.”

“How old?”

“A couple of centuries at this point.”

“What? But… how? I thought…”

“A miinu isn’t human, we’re kinda immortal like a vampire. For some, a miinu is just a pet, someone always around to feed on, but for others, they’re someone special, like a gift they get to keep forever.”

“So… you love Junmyeon?”

“Yeah, it’s not simple like calling him boyfriend… our kinda love is more complex, you’ll understand someday.”

“Right…”

“Come one then, video games.”

Jongin took Sehun’s hand and lead him to the game room, telling Jongdae to make room for two more players. For once Sehun had fun, actually letting himself enjoy the others company and forgetting his situation. It dawned on him that maybe being more friendly would benefit him. He wouldn’t seem so suspicious, and it would help others build trust with him, get more information. His plan worked out a few days later.

♥♥♥♥♥

“Sehun.”

The boy stopped when he heard his name called, Jongdae waiting around him. This time around Junmyeon was the one babysitting. He was reading in the living room when he told the youngest to stop.

“Hm?”

“You wore that shirt like yesterday.”

“Ah, yes, sorry, I don’t have many clothes.”

“That’s right, how about we go shopping.”

“Shopping?”

“You need some new clothes, and I don’t want to pick anything for you.”

“Re… really?”

“Yeah, when you finish up with Jongdae we can go.”

“Okay… thanks.”

Sehun couldn’t hide his smile. It had nothing to do with the clothes, but the fact that Junmyeon trusted him enough to take him out of the house. After some games and snacks with Jongdae he told Junmyeon he was ready to go. He would finally know how to get out of the penthouse, and more importantly, figure out where he really was.

Junmyeon took him to an elevator, hitting the button. So there was no keycard or anything special needed to get out, meaning he didn’t need anything to leave, he just had to be weary of the noise. They went down, the front desk greeting the two on their way out. He wondered if they knew the truth, or that they were just residents in their eyes.

When they walked out of the building Sehun was taken aback by the sudden fresh air. The penthouse had a balcony, Kyungsoo told him, but the air up there still felt suffocating. Now that he was on the ground, it was far more refreshing and liberating. Junmyeon took his hand, making Sehun blush a bit, and pulled him along. 

His eyes quickly took in his surroundings, the street signs, the people, the car horns, the whole world unaware that he had been missing. That realization quickly made him sad, everything kept going, even if he wasn’t moving with it. Junmyeon then pulled him into a store, it was huge, and definitely not somewhere he could afford. He looked at Junmyeon, he expected something normal, an average family clothes store, not a place where two items would probably cost over a hundred dollars.

“You can have whatever you want, don’t worry about the cost, or number of items. I can call the car around if we need it.”

“Car?”

“Yeah, come on, let’s find you something nice.”

Junmyeon took the maknae’s hand and walked further into the store, grabbing things and showing them to Sehun. It took awhile for Sehun to accept just where he was shopping, but once he did, he really got into it. Wandering around on his own and grabbing things he wanted to try on, Junmyeon also enjoying himself.

Of course one store wasn’t enough, they went to a few others. As they went from place to place, Sehun managed to figure out exactly where he was. He never went far from school grounds, but he was definitely in the downtown area, his school, familiar territory, was out west. He noticed a few buses that he knew passed near his school. He started making plans.

While he was changing in the dressing room it dawned on him just what he was doing. He was letting them dress him up like you would a pet. Expensive clothes and accessories, they were trying to win him over by spending money on him, a lot of money, make him forget he was taken from his home. He had been planning to escape later when the chance to run was right before him. Sure, he didn’t have any money, but that was a problem for later.

He was startled when Junmyeon knocked on the door, asking if he was alright. He said he was fine, trying to think of an excuse while he dressed back into the clothes he had from before. When it came to him he asked Junmyeon to get him some clothes, asking about things he had seen before. He waited for a moment before slowly peeking out to make sure Junmyeon was gone. He had a vague idea where the other was, being careful to avoid him, and being quick as he left the store.

Once he was outside he didn’t hesitate to run, and get as far away from the store as he could get before he ran out of breath. He eventually got to a bus stop, a few blocks and turns later, taking a breather. Now he definitely had no idea where he was, but at least he was free. He looked around, starting to think about what to do next. He needed some money, probably a map, maybe some food. If he just got back to his dorm, he’d be safe, that was the priority.

When he had calmed down he started walking, knowing keeping his distance was in his best interest. He asked around for some directions, wondering if anyone knew the school he was talking about and how to get there. For the most part no one knew, not surprising, he may be outside the shopping district, but now he was surrounded by people in suits, business district. Maybe they did know what he was talking about, just didn’t have time for him.

At least he wasn’t too worried, when he ran from Junmyeon he made sure to run in the direction he knew his school was, so as long as he kept walking he’d surely get back to his dorm, even if it took all day. He kept his head low, figuring he’d have better luck getting help when he wasn’t surrounded by busy people. Since he wasn’t really paying attention to where he was going he ran into someone. 

He was quick to apologize, but the smile quickly faded when he locked eyes with who he had bumped into. They had their arms crossed, clearly they had just stood there, waiting for Sehun to hit them. Before Sehun could even think of anything he was thrown into a vehicle. It wasn’t small, his eyes quick to recognize he was on the floor in a limo. He scrambled back, or at least tried to. The door slammed shut and he was pinned down, Minseok glaring at him.

“So far from home aren’t we?”

“I-”

“Sh. You can save the excuses for later. You’re not the only one in trouble, that’s for sure. Do you have any idea what you were doing?”

“I-”

“You smell like Chanyeol. When I walked out of the office and caught the scent I just knew it was you, but I didn’t want to believe it, yet here you are.”

“Sorry…”

“Sorry? Any other vampire might have found you, and since you’re human… when Chanyeol finds out, he’ll be furious with you, and I’ll be furious with him for this as well.”

Sehun felt so small, starting to regret running from Junmyeon. He kept quiet, Minseok eventually getting off of him and sitting back. It was clear he was stressed, Sehun slowly sitting up, but staying on the floor. His eyes stuck to the floor, only glancing up once, trying to distract himself from his fear by wondering what Minseok had been doing, he mentioned an office and was dressed rather nicely. Regardless, the whole ride was deathly quiet.

When it got dark Sehun looked up, seeing they were underground, probably a parking lot of some sort. The limo eventually stopped and Minseok got out. He didn’t really wait around for Sehun to move, somewhat dragging him out of the car and into an elevator, the same one that had taken him out of the penthouse.

The doors eventually opened to a familiar scene and Sehun was dragged in. When he walked in with Minseok everyone else stopped. It wasn’t late, he knew very well Minseok was home early, and the others eating at the table knew that as well. They all knew the hyung was angry, and of course, someone was missing.

“Where’s Junmyeon?” 

“He… he went out shopping.” Jongdae admitted. “With Sehun…”

“I see. Baekhyun, call Chanyeol and Yixing at the office, tell them to come home, now. The rest of you, watch him.”

Minseok forces Sehun to sit down and heads off. Sehun keeps his head down, scared of what was going to happen next. None of the others talked to him either. Eventually Minseok came back, having them sit in the living room. As they moved they heard the elevator ding, Junmyeon walked in, the concern on his face changing to fear when he saw Minseok. Moments later the elevator dinged again and the other two joined them.

Everyone sat quietly as Mineok paced around, collecting his thoughts. He eventually came to a stop, slowly turning towards the others. He clasped his hands together and smiled, everyone clearly afraid.

“Junmyeon, where were you?”

“Out.”

“Why?”

“I took… Sehun shopping.”

“Why?”

“He needed some new clothes.”

“Why not wait till later? When someone else could go with you.”

“I didn’t think he would… run.”

“Clearly, so you’re grounded, blood bags for two months.”

“Ah… I understand.”

“Minseok, you can’t-” Chanyeol started but was quickly cut off.

“You’re not in clear waters either!” Minseok hissed. “He ran off! You’re lucky I found him and not another vampire!”

“Yes… thank you…”

“Thank you? He’s still human Chanyeol and he reeked of your scent! Do you have any idea what could have happened to him!”

“I do…”

“And yet here we are, having this conversation again!”

“Just let me go!” Sehun yelled, not caring of the consequences anymore. “Just let me go… I’m not going to tell anyone I was kidnapped by vampires. No one is going to care that I’ve been gone, it’s clear I’m just causing trouble…”

“My dear boy, you are going to be punished as well for running away. Jongdae, bite him.”

“Minseok!” Yixing stood up. “That’s not-”

“Sit down! Unless you want to be punished as well!”

Yixing stared at the other for a moment longer before sitting down, pulling Baekhyun closer to him, making it clear to the hyung his miinu was not participating in this.

“Jongdae-”

“Minseok you can’t be serious, this is my fault, he doesn’t need-”

“Do you still want to keep him?”

“Yes.” Chanyeol admitted despite being taken aback. “Yes, I do.”

“Then he is going to suffer the consequences of his actions, unless you decided to let him go, right here, right now.”

Chanyeol went quiet, glancing over at Sehun. His eyes were wide with fear, clearly remembering the pain of Baekhyun’s bite, already scared of Jongdae biting him. He didn’t know what was going to happen next.

“Punish me ins-”

“Will you let him go or not?” Minseok hissed. “I need an answer, now.”

Chanyeol looked at Sehun one more time before leaving the room. Moments later a door slammed shut, the silence filling the air. 

“Then it’s decided. The rest of you can leave, you don’t need to stick around for the reprimanding.”

Everyone was quick to leave, there would be no more arguing. Once everyone was gone Minseok sat down, across from Sehun. Jongdae moved, going to sit next to Sehun, grabbing his wrist.

“The neck.”

Jongdae didn’t argue, leaning closer. Sehun grabbed him, stopping him. He thought they were friends, but clearly that wasn’t the case. He was human, clearly the bottom of the chain in the house. He sighed, tiling his head to the side, shutting his eyes. When he felt Jongdae’s fangs by his skin, he got stiff, the usual feeling of pleasure non existent.

“Stop.” Minseok stood, Sehun looking at him. “Very good of you to submit, so I’ll give you a pass this once, your mistake was the cause of another. Follow me.”

Sehun got up and walked over to the oldest, following him to the bedrooms. They passed Chanyeol’s room, going into another empty one. The first thing he noticed was all the shopping bags on the floor.

“This is your room, I suggest you get comfortable.”

Minseok left without another word. Sehun checked the door, it would only lock from the inside, meaning he could leave whenever he wanted. He locked it, wanting to feel safe for once in that house. He sat down on the floor, letting the tears fall. He was back where he started, but for the time he was just glad to be alive.


	6. Chapter 6

Sehun retreated to his room again, refusing to go out. Chanyeol would come by and leave food, but he only ever had a bite or two. Unlike before, only Chanyeol stayed home, part of his punishment. He still wanted to leave, but he knew it would be a lot harder now. One particular day it was Baekhyun who came to feed him.

“Look, I know you’re upset or whatever, but you gotta eat. You’re not goin-”

Since the beginning Sehun didn’t get along with Baekhyun, so the boy trying to give him advice was annoying. Sehun went over and threw the food at him, ignoring his own hunger. He glared, Baekhyun quietly processing what had just happened.

“That… is uncalled for!”

Baekhyun showed his fangs and lunged at Sehun, but he was held back. Chanyeol had come into the room, grabbing Baekhyun and dragging him out. Sehun was relieved, knowing his bite would only hurt him. Chanyeol came back in the room and sat down on the bed.

“Alright, go off.”

“What?”

“I’m gonna sit here and listen, so whatever you want to say to me, you can say it now.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Sehun didn’t really believe him, but he had been holding a lot in. He started pacing around the room, avoiding the food stains, which he hoped would come out. This was his room after all and he didn’t want it smelling bad.

“You’re a fucken asshole.” He began. “A monster really! You just took me off the streets like I didn’t matter! I am a person, not some toy or blood bag for you. And I know this is even more fucked up cause your vampire friends yelled at you for locking me up! I don’t want to be your fucken pet! You think you can just have whatever you want, you’re just some rich brat and you’re fucken insane! I want to go home Chanyeol! Back to my life, and forget this ever happened to me. I’m already behind and-”

“No one cares. Your phone hasn’t rang once since I brought you here. No one’s worried about you, there’s no missing persons report, nothing. I knew even before I tasted your blood that I wanted you, I knew you were lonely and deserved better.”

“Better? You think being locked up and kept prisoner is better! You’re delusional!”

Sehun had really gotten into the argument by then, and every word that came out of Chanyeol’s mouth just fueled his anger. He grabbed the discarded fork and lunged at Chanyeol, the anger fueling his desire to attack and fight, but he didn’t get far. In the blink of an eye Sehun was pinned down on the bed, Chanyeol staying at the fork.

“Bold… did you think you could actually hurt me? That’s cute.” He took the fork from Sehun, tossing it aside. “I think punishment is in order, then again, I’m a bit hungry so.”

“No!”

Sehun squirmed, panicking when he saw the fangs. His strength was no match but he was saved by the bell. As Chanyeol was about to pierce his skin his phone rang. The boy rolled his eyes and sat up, keeping an eye on Sehun as he answered.

“What… what… why… no I… yeah yeah… fine… I’ll get on that.”

Chanyeol hung up, pinching the bridge of his nose. He sighed, looking over at Sehun who’s fighting attitude had clearly died down.

“It’s a good thing Junmyeon took you shopping.”

“What?”

“We’re having a dinner party tonight, so I expect you to be on your best behaviour.”

“A dinner party?”

“Yes. So wash up, I’m sure we could use your help in the kitchen.”

Once Chanyeol was gone Sehun took a breath. He was relieved he wasn’t bitten but now he had this dinner party thing to worry about. He didn’t know how to cook so he felt he really wouldn’t be any help in the kitchen, besides he wanted nothing to do with this party. He stayed in his room, that is until he got hungry. As soon as he stepped out of his room he could smell the delicious aroma in the air. He was quick to salivate, making his way to the kitchen.

“It smells good…”

“Hey, I was expecting you sooner.” Jongdae commented. “Chanyeol said you were going to help.”

“I… I’m not a good cook…”

“That’s okay.” Kyungsoo came into the kitchen. “You can help in your own way.”

“So… what’s this dinner party anyway?”

“Business thing, lots of guys in suits so you know.”

“What will you guys do, besides cook.”

“We mingle for a while, but we don’t have to stick around.”

“So I don’t have to-”

“No you do, after dinner and everything else you can go to your room if you want to.”

“Can’t I-”

“If you wanna skip it then you’re gonna have to talk to Minseok.”

“Okay nevermind then… what can I do?”

Sehun never really cooked, but the chef in the kitchen was patient with him, Dae was just helping around too, the real chef being Kyungsoo. Apparently Chanyeol was in the kitchen earlier, but had gone off to prepare the house with the others. While Sehun cooked he snuck a few bites in, having originally come cause he was hungry, and he was scolded a few times.

“Sehun.” The boy froze when he heard Chanyeol’s voice. “Come on, let’s go.”

“We… where?”

“Let’s go.”

“Okay…”

Sehun was shaking but he followed Chanyeol, going back to his room. Chanyeol didn’t say anything, just going into the closet, rummaging around. Sehun waited anxiously to see what was going to happen, hoping Chanyeol wouldn’t bite him.

“I think this looks good.” Chanyeol held up a suit. “Junmyeon picked out some nice ones.”

“Why… do I have to-”

“Yes. You’re not hiding away. Look I don’t enjoy these things either, but Junmyeon and Minseok need to keep things professional and organized, so, dinner party. You’re wearing this, so, shower.”

“Excuse me?”

“Shower time, come on.”

Chanyeol went over to Sehun, grabbing his shirt but the boy quickly stopped him. The vampire smirked, giving Sehun a look of warning, and the boy complied. After he was out of his clothes he was lead to the bathroom, helped with the shower like a child, and then dressed. It was the first time he had been in a suit, the first time he had ever worn something so expensive.

“You look great.”

“How… how long do I have to be there for?”

“After dinner if you wanna come lock yourself up in here, you can.”

“Do I need to talk to anyone?”

“A mere hello and simple introduction if they ask. Don’t be an asshole.” 

“I’ll try…”

“You’ll try?”

“I… I won’t be an asshole.”

“Good.”

“Sehun.” There was a knock on the door. “Come on.”

Chanyeol opened the door, Junmyeon walking in. He smiles at both of them, then glares at Chanyeol.

“Are you seriously not dressed?”

“I was helping Sehun.”

“Yeah I can see that, now go get ready.”

“Alright, I’m going, I’m going.”

“Sehun, you look great.”

“Um… thanks…”

“Come on, you can help finish setting the table.”

“Yeha…”

Junmyeon took Sehun’s hand and lead him to the dinning hall. The place was much more luxurious than he remembered from earlier, clearly ready for a fancy cocktail party. Sehun helped set the table, and then took a seat, the others with him, except for the vampires. The others talked but he stayed quiet, not sure what to expect from the night. Soon after others started appearing, people he’d never seen before, taking a seat at the table.

Kyungsoo helped bring out the dishes with Chanyeol, and everything smelled delicious, it tasted wonderful as well. The discussion at the table was something he didn’t understand, nor did he care to. He felt so awkward and nervous, wanting to make that feeling go away. Besides water there was a glass of wine for all of them.

Sehun reached over and grabbed his glass, planning to drink it all down, but he didn’t. After the first gulp he realized an all too familiar taste in the wine, blood. He started gagging, quick to spit out his drink, all eyes on him now. He didn’t like the attention, getting up and hurrying to his room.

Chanyeol was about to follow, but he was told to sit down, Junmyeon being asked to go check on the little one. Sehun ran into the bathroom of his room, washing out his mouth frantically, wanting the lingering taste to be gone. He jumped when there was a knock at the door, seeing Junmyeon peeking his head into the bathroom.

“Probably should have mentioned the wine has a special ingredient.”

“Yeah, would have been nice.”

“Sorry, it’s not something we realized would be a problem. If you want some wine I can-”

“No, no please… I think I’m done.”

“Hm?”

“I’m not hungry anymore…”

“You did eat, but the night-”

“Please… I don’t know what’s going on, and I’m just awkward at the table.”

“Oh come on, you’re not.”

“I appreciate you not wanting to exclude me, but…”

“I get it… you’re excused early from dinner. I’ll talk with Minseok.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah, you should get some rest, and clean up.”

“Thanks.”

Sehun was relieved he got a pass and would be left alone. He continued cleaning his mouth till he couldn’t taste the blood anymore, getting out of the monkey suit and into something more comfortable. He wasn’t really that tired but he had nothing else to do, and besides, sleeping will make the night go by faster.

♥♥♥♥♥

“Aren’t you cute.”

Sehun was woken up by a hand on his face. He expected Chanyeol, coming to visit him after the party, but when he opened his eyes he was met with a stranger’s face. He was frozen in fear, unsure of what was going on.

“No wonder they hid you away.”

The stranger showed their fangs and Sehun found his strength. He screamed, trying to get away, but he was pinned down. He was afraid of being bitten, a hand over his mouth to shut him up. He thought he was done for but then the vampire was thrown off of him. Sehun suddenly found himself in Chanyeol’s arms. 

“What is going on here?” Minseok had come in. “What happened?”

“This asshole nearly bit Sehun!” Chanyeol yelled. 

“What? Ramirez, if that boy was on the menu I would have mentioned it!”

“Why do you even have a human in your house!”

“I see dinner is over now, so get out.”

Minseok glared at the two boys in bed, clearing out the house, and beginning to clean up. Sehun didn’t say anything, didn’t complain or fight Chanyeol, still scared over what had happened. The two didn’t leave the room, the olde one trying to calm down Sehun and assure him everything was fine. Although his caring nature quickly changed when Minseok came back in.

“This is all your fault!” Chanyeol spat. “To have a party now of al-”

“That party was planned months ago. What happened tonight was not anyone’s fault, only your own. This and every other problem we’ve had is because of your refusal to turn him or let him go!” Minseok took a breath. “Chanyeol he will always be in danger if he stays here as a human, this is the last time I am going to say it. If something like this happens again, we’re going to vote on it, do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal.”

“Good. Then good night.”

The door shut behind Minseok after he left, the room filled with silence. Sehun had calmed down a bit but he was still scared. Getting bit by Chanyeol he was used to, even if one of the other vamps or miinus did it he’d be relatively okay, given he knows them, but to almost get bitten by a stranger, that was worrisome. He’d already been told so much about bonds and stuff he rather be bonded to Chanyeol than some random vamp, especially given what Yixing told him about, that they aren’t all kind to their miinus.

“Do you want me to make you some tea?” Chanyeol asked after a moment. “To help you sleep.”

“No… I’m fine…”

“I… I’m sorry.”

“What?”

“This is my fault. I haven’t… we need to talk about this.”

“We don’t need to talk.” Sehun pulled himself away. “I want to leave, and that’s final!”

“Okay… we… we can… we can talk about this tomorrow.”

“I already gave you-”

“You’re also still freaking out over what happened. Tomorrow. So, good night.”

Chanyeol got up to leave but Sehun grabbed his hand. The boy didn’t look at him, hiding his face and whispering.

“Can you… stay…”

“What?”

“Stay… until I fall asleep… please.”

Chanyeol couldn’t hide his little smile. “I can do that.”

Sehun held onto him for a while longer before letting go and getting into bed. Chanyeol cautiously laid down next to him, making sure the boy had enough of the blanket to wrap around himself. They could have talked but he knew the little one would want silence, and his presence was enough to put him at ease. This was good for them, and hopefully help to change his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

“Just give me three days.”

“Three days?”

“Yeah, just three.”

When Sehun woke up, he was alone, which wasn’t surprising. He didn’t expect Chanyeol to stick around and wait for him. A part of him was sad, feeling somewhat abandoned, but moments later Chanyeol came in with a breakfast tray. So maybe not so alone. While he ate Chanyeol talked to him about giving him some time.

“I already gave you my answer.”

“But you haven’t really given us, this place, me… a chance.” 

“So you want me to give this place a chance?”

“Yes. Just, relax, socialize with the others, this place… consider it your home.”

“Home?”

“Three days, but really… try… and then we’ll talk, I’ll respect your decision then.”

“Fine… what are the house rules?”

“Good! Um… we don’t have many. The big one is obviously you’re not allowed to leave, for your safety.”

“How is that for my safety?”

“Well… miinus tend to have the scent of their sire on them, and other vampires can tell, so it would put them in danger. It’s best to stay home, but they can go out with one of us.”

“Okay… I guess…”

“Nothing in the pantry is off limits, so you can have anything you want. None of the food or snacks have blood, so don’t worry about that. Although if you want alcohol, if the bottle cap has a B on it, it’s laced with blood.”

“So… what do I do here…”

“There’s the game room, if you want to play something by yourself or with the others, if there’s something we don’t have you want to play, tell me. You can go into the library, or if you wanna try to cook or bake something the kitchen is open. The offices are off limits though, but don’t worry the doors are locked so you won’t stumble in.”

“I don’t have… like any responsibilities…”

“No, of course not.”

“So they just hang out, and you feed off them.”

“That’s the simple way to put it.”

“Okay…”

“I’m also on house duty for the week so we can hang out too.”

“Good to know.”

“Cool. Snack when you want but I will be making lunch and dinner. Tomorrow you can join us at the table for breakfast.”

Chanyeol took the empty tray, placing a kiss on Sehun’s head before leaving him. For a while Sehun just remained in bed, not entirely sure of what he had just agreed to. What he could get through his head was that in three days he could leave, and all he had to do was be patient. Trying to sleep the days away sounded like a good option but he remembered this was a deal. He had to give this place a chance, whatever that really meant.

Sehun looked around the closet for something to wear and stepped out of his room. It seemed quiet, so he wasn’t sure what to do. If anything, he now had the freedom to explore the house without worry, so that’s what he’d do. He knew the kitchen and game room, so he was curious about this library, wondering just how big the house was. He’d start from his room and just go door to door to find out what the room was, eventually he found the library.

It seemed very cozy. A few shelves, comfy chairs, and books of all kinds to choose from. He wasn’t surprised to find Kyungsoo in there, he seemed like the type to read. Sehun didn’t stay long though, the books reminding him of school, something he did miss despite being stressful. On his way out he bumped into Jongdae, the boy heading to the kitchen for some snacks and inviting him along. He’d been in the kitchen before, but only to help, now he could just pick what he wanted. There was so much to choose from, he even found his favorite.

“Don’t you get bored?”

“Of what?”

“This. You just spend your days in this house, you’re not allowed to leave, doesn’t it get boring.”

“Not really… we can just do whatever. If I want to play a game all day, or all week, I can. Maybe blow up the kitchen a few times when trying to fix a snack. They pretty much cater to whatever we want to do with our time.”

“In exchange for blood?”

“It’s a small price considering what we get in return.”

“Okay… but what about immortality?”

“I guess that’s the fun thing about the world. It’s constantly evolving and changing, always something new to experience. The world has much to offer, so being bored isn’t really a thing.”

“If you say so.”

“Whatever you haven’t been able to do, you can do it now, nothing else to worry about.”

“And what are you doing?”

“Just playing some games, Kyungsoo likes to read, Baekhyun is at the office today, and Jongin… depends on the day.”

“I can imagine.”

“Come on, why don’t you join me, we can talk some more while I kick your ass.”

“Ya, I play games.”

“I’ll still beat you at whatever you claim to have mastered.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Jongdae wasn’t lying when he said he’d beat Sehun at anything, and it was annoying. Sehun refused to rage quit though, there had to be something he could win at. If anything, this meant he needed to put in the time to be better at games.

“There you two are.”

“Hey Chanyeol.” Jongdae smiled. “What’s up?”

“What’s up? Have you been in here all day?”

“Maybe…”

“What do you mean all day?” Sehun asked. “It’s only been a few hours.”

“No, it’s dinner time. When you guys didn’t show for lunch, and I noticed a bunch of snacks had been taken I figured you’d be fine, but you can’t skip dinner. The others will be home soon, so come on, go wash up.”

Jongdae got up immediately, meanwhile Sehun stayed where he was, dumbfounded. He couldn’t believe he had spent the day playing games, he didn’t even notice the hours pass by. Chanyeol knelt down next to him and pulled him out of his head.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah… yeah I’m fine…”

“I hope the snacks didn’t ruin your appetite.”

“No, I’m kinda hungry.”

“Good, so wash up.”

Sehun got up and went to his room. He had fun, got to play some of his old favorites, he was just surprised he had spent so much time. After cleaning up he made his way to the dining hall, the smell of food guiding him. The other miinus were already seated, Baekhyun back too, and Yixing. Chanyeol was finishing setting the table, then the other vamps joined. He was a bit cautious with the food, but it all tasted normal.

Given how fast the first day went, the other two passed in the blink of an eye. He learned how to cook some simple things, so he wouldn’t always have to eat instant ramen at school, and definitely more games. He spent quite some time with the others too, getting to know them. They seemed pretty happy, and he was happy too. He helped Chanyeol with lunch on the other days, not wanting to miss it again, and also so he could choose the meal. Some of the other things they made were dishes he’d never heard of, and certainly more fancy than he’d ever have.

It all seemed kinda normal, and so calming, to just do as he pleases. Everything felt easier, and for once he could let loose. The house wasn’t all that bad and for a while he forgot what really went on. As he left the game room late one night, going for a midnight snack, he walked in on Chanyeol feeding from Baekhyun. Clearly his snack was a little different. For some reason he felt weird, not over the feeding, he’s seen that before, but over Chanyeol, like some kind of jealous. He shook that feeling off fast and apologized, it was probably better not to snack so late.

As he got ready for bed he thought about the choice that was coming up. He thought he knew what he wanted, but not the choice wasn’t so clear. He wasn’t sure what to do. A knock at his door caught his attention and Chanyeol let himself in with some ice cream. Maybe not the best snack but he wasn’t going to turn it down. The two ate in silence for a moment, but they both knew what conversation they needed to have.

“So…” Chanyeol began. “What do you think… of this place…”

“I… I don’t know…”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s been fun… your home is really cool, the others are great too but…”

“But what?”

“This isn’t my world.”

“Not yet, but-”

“Not ever. The others… they had a choice and… their circumstances weren’t ideal… I’m different, I got my own life to live, with plans and expectations. It’s been fun, but this isn’t my place.”

Chanyeol was quiet, and Sehun was a bit worried how he’d take his response. For a moment he did consider staying, but it wasn’t his world. He only ended up there by chance, he shouldn’t stay. The prolonged silence was becoming uncomfortable, but Sehun didn’t know what he could say.

“Okay. I said I would honor your choice this time, and I’ll keep my word. So if you can do me a favor.”

“A favor?”

“If I could have one last taste of your blood, and in the morning I’ll help you pack.”

“Pack?”

“The clothes Junmyeon bought are yours to keep. You never know when you might need them.”

“Thanks.”

“So what about my favor.”

“Why not, it’s not like it hurts.”

“Lovely.”

They set the ice cream aside, Chanyeol taking Sehun’s hand and kissing up his arm. If this was going to be the last time he wanted to enjoy it, and make the most of it. He kissed Sehun’s neck before digging his fangs in. The sweet little moan that came from the boys lips was a lovely addition. After all, for Sehun, this night, the last few weeks, would eventually be nothing but a distant memory.

♥♥♥♥♥

A suitcase and a limo drop off, that’s all he got. Chanyeol dropped him off down the block from his school. He didn’t say anything on the ride over, having packed his bag before Sehun was even awake, so it was a rather quick exit from the house. There was barely a goodbye, and then Chanyeol was off. Sehun had no idea where he had been, and he had no way of ever contacting any of them. This was certainly one way to cut all ties.

Sehun walked back to school, making his way to the dorm. His roommate glanced at him and waved. A moment of silence later it was clear that Sehun’s disappearance had not been noticed, or was not cared for. He slid the suitcase under his bed, not sure when he’d ever use those clothes, but he was at least glad to be somewhere familiar again. He didn’t have time to settle in though, checking the time and knowing he’d need to go talk to all his teachers and see what he could do to catch up.

He was thinking of a good excuse to make up, but he was surprised to learn that all his teachers had gotten his doctors note. Apparently he had been excused over the last few weeks, having been pretty sick. Some teachers were kinda weirded out to see how he was mostly fine, besides the grogginess from having been fed from. They all just handed him some assignments and told him what he needed to get done by their deadline. He was at least glad Chanyeol had somehow covered him at school, the least he could do.

The next few days were just him playing catch up. Thankfully it wasn’t so much, and he would spend class time catching up. It seems he hadn’t missed a lot. Honestly life wasn’t really any different considering what he had been through. It’s like he went on an adventure, or fell into a nightmare, and now he’s back in the real world. Sometimes he’d stop and wonder what Chanyeol and the others were doing, if they were alright. It was a stupid thing to wonder about, they were just fine before meeting, and surely they’re fine without him.

Sehun snapped out of his head when he suddenly ran to the bathroom, throwing up. His stomach was definitely not feeling good, so whatever he had for dinner did not sit well. He thought it was a one time thing, but it didn’t seem to be that way. Days later as he was engrossed in work, he started getting comments on his locks. It wasn’t really anything bad, more like concern, peers wondering if he was eating right, apparently he was becoming noticeably paler than before. The change in his complexion was strange, but he felt fine.

Those around him quickly got used to it, as did he. It was probably due to lack of sunlight considering how much of a shut in he is. He was probably pale before too, just got some color back while he was with the vampires. On the way to his next class he stopped to buy a coffee. It wasn’t until he tried it that he realized how awful it tasted. Just another thing to add to the bad weak he was having. At the end of the day he collapsed in bed, exhausted, then his stomach growled.

“Gosh… when was the last time I ate.”

Sehun looked through his mini fridge and picked out a snack. The second he took a bite he spit it out. It tasted awful and he checked on the expiration date, it should be fine, but clearly wasn’t. He tried something else but the result was the same. After a few more attempts he ran to the bathroom to throw up. He washed out his mouth, starting to think back to the last time he had actually been able to hold down any kind of food. He came up empty, only remembering the first time he felt sick, and not having been hungry after that until now. Nothing was making sense, and he spit out the toothpaste in his mouth, freezing when he saw the blood. He quickly gurgled some water, more blood.

Sehun stared at the blood as it went down the drain and then screamed. He looked up at his reflection, pale, worse than before. If he didn’t know better he’d think he was gonna become transparent. Even though his mind was screaming it wasn’t possible he slowly opened his mouth, and then he saw it. Clear as day, moreso as the light illuminated them. He had fangs.


End file.
